Dark Angel
by metaniterocks
Summary: A story about Dark Pit after Hades' defeat. Begins with the first matter of business: getting his wings back.
1. Fresh Wings

_Wrote this on my own, bit by bit. It slowly grew on its own. Wanted to upload it somewhere, so here you go. Bit of an en medias res- Viridi wants the wind, controlled by the Cloud Dragon, and Dark Pit wants flight. Win-win, for them. I didn't really write this with the intention of uploading it- it was written pretty much entirely because I liked it- so if it seems a little unpolished, what can you do. Again, I just wanted to put this out somewhere._

Dark Pit's eyes gleamed, watching the sinuous movement through the heavens. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Viridi. "The Cloud Dragon. One of the four sacred beasts that guards the elements."

"I'm surprised you'd be asking me to kill it." Dark Pit examined his Wolf Claws, waiting for her response. Viridi spluttered, predictably.

"I'm not asking you to kill it permanently! I'm not even sure that's possible," she said. He could almost see her smoothing her hair. "It's not as if it'll stay dead. It's like the Phoenix. Give or take a few years, some clouds gather up, and pop! We have a new Dragon." A note of supreme smugness had crept into her voice. "And in the interlude... I have the wind. Oh, and you get the flight. I think that's permanent."

"Why hasn't Palutena tried it with Pit, then?" he asked.

"She's kind of fussy about the whole, you know, Sacred Beast thing. Meanwhile, I have been TRYING to get ahold of the wind for ages! But Phosphora's attacks do nothing, and all my troops get blown away."

"Uh huh." He examined his claws. "Listen, can we get this over with?"

"Okay, okay, fine." Dark Pit sprinted for the edge and jumped. He felt the lift as Viridi's power of flight kicked in.

The Cloud Dragon reminded Dark Pit of the snakelike creatures of Hades or Viridi he'd encountered before. Only it had claws, a pair of white ones near an elegant dragon head. "I can see why Palutena hasn't done this," he commented. "Pit might feel bad. It almost looks nice."

The creature quirked an eye at him. "Don't let its sweet, intelligent nature fool you," said Viridi. "For our purposes, it's PREY."

"And I'm the predator, right." He grinned, readying his claws. "I have no problem with that."

He opened fire. The Cloud Dragon shrieked and darted away. "It's fast!" gasped Viridi.

"It's the wind," said Dark Pit, his grin widening. "I'm gonna be that fast. Hurry it up!"

"Oh, right!"

He hounded it across the sky, firing powerful, quick shots from his claws. It was evasive, whipping in elusive patterns to evade him. When it finally turned to face him, it roared a challenge. "Don't let it hit you!" cried Viridi. "It'll knock you out of the sky!"

"Got it," he grunted, still firing. It hurled whirlwinds at him, difficult to dodge. But fortunately, his claws overpowered it, and it crooned a defeat. Its eyes looked sad. But he'd taken his prey.

"Drop me!" he ordered as it started to fall.

"But-"

"Do it!" he snarled. She did so, and as he fell he tucked tight to crash through the center of the dissipating clouds. There he met with a stormy grey light, and pulled himself even tighter to shoot through it like an arrow.

And then he was out. He felt a familiar power fill his wings. Dark Pit lifted up on his own power. "It worked," he said, grinning. He couldn't help testing it immediately, looping and shooting at speeds he couldn't have dreamed of with Pandora's power. "New and improved!" he declared.

A strong wind made him tumble in midair. "And I have the wind!" cried Viridi.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Your new "godly power."" An admonishing gust shook him. "The wind is VERY important!" said Viridi. "It determines where the rain falls or the way seeds blow. The wind was SUPPOSED to be my power."

"Yeah? I don't care," he said. Dark Pit grinned. He didn't have to answer to anyone anymore. He was free to say and do as he pleased again. Something the Rewind Spring had taken away.

"Rude," huffed Viridi. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Wherever I want!" he declared.


	2. Home

He'd made it his home.

Ever since battling Pit at the ruins, he'd continually returned there, until it was as comfortable as any other base. Underground, hidden except for his two exits, he felt safer.

Dark Pit hadn't been able to return since the Rewind Spring. Now he landed, looked over the layer of dust, and automatically decided to clean up a little. There was at least one difference between him and Pit- at least he was organized.

He wasn't _neat,_ but he was organized. He picked up his weapons and put them back in their chest- one he'd salvaged from the ruins. Dark Pit tightened the circle of blankets he called a bed. He picked up the training targets and remade them.

A secret he'd kept to himself when he took Pandora's powers was the type of odd magic he'd acquired. It was what had allowed him to make training dummies out of rocks, assembling them. He'd fashioned lights with it, learned to cast a kind of disorientation on his enemies and produce bursts of damaging, chaotic magic.

Now he had none of those, but he did have something else.

All weapons put aside, he raised his hands to concentrate. He felt the air of the room drawing in, swirling towards his hands and collecting in a ball. He focused on one of his targets, now a simple mark on the wall. The wind in his hands glowed grey-white. Dark Pit grinned, fierce with the feeling of power, and shot the magic at his target.

It swirled out of control, colliding with the wall far off the mark. Dark Pit scowled and rubbed his arm. He'd have to work on that.

"Meanwhile, that light... He liked the dark down here. It made him feel safer. But he preferred to have a single light illuminating the place. He'd already made light once. Surely he could do it again.

Dark Pit called the wind into his hands. First, he needed to practice. He played with it- first a gentle breeze, then a gale, to a steady wind, whatever he liked. It was easy. He tried moving it with two hands, one, no hands at all. The last was hard. He had to truly focus on hovering it with the wind, or it disappeared. He needed a way to make a wind "permanent." He played around with it, and found that a repeating pattern of winds was more stable than trying to move it. He could leave it like that.

Satisfied, he sent it up to the ceiling to cast a soft white light over everything. It wasn't as mysterious as the purple gloom of Pandora's power, but he could work with it.

"He stretched, his wings doing the same behind him, and settled on his "bed" with a triumphant smirk. He was independent again. He was separate. Pit didn't have powers like this. Pit wasn't on his own.

He was no copy.

He wasn't Pitoo, he wasn't Dark Pit, he was...

Who was he?

He'd never thought about it. A name different from Pit's. He couldn't take Pit's name. This place, these people, wouldn't accept it.

In the darkness, he was comfortable. His black wings shifted behind him. He was a shadow to them. He was evil and amoral. Of course he was. He couldn't let them know that he had values. His independence, his freedom, came first. But protecting the things he found important was a close second.

He'd found his name, anyways. No need to get distracted.

Kuro. Shadow. Dark. Crow. It was a slap in their faces, if they were paying attention. Which... he doubted.

Kuro. It was good. He raised his head, flashed a grin and fell back. The blankets piled around him, like a nest. He'd fetched them one by one from a shipment moving to a town. Hadn't hurt the human or his horses, just scared him off and taken some comfortable "samples" of his work.

His independence came first, after all.

Kuro closed his eyes.


	3. Meeting

_Pit's POV_

_****_

"Pit! Emergency!"

The call came with Palutena's sudden presence. Pit straightened immediately. "What is it?"

"Grab a weapon and get outside! Now!"

He obeyed, grabbing a Viper Blade and darting out into Skyworld. Palutena's power of flight picked him up immediately. "Pittoo is here," she said. "He's fighting the centurions."

"Pittoo? Why?" asked Pit.

"I don't know, but you need to confront him."

He soon saw him, a dark form being swarmed with golden centurions. As Pit approached, a frustrated voice called, "Tell your precious Palutena to call them off!"

"Pittoo! Why are you attacking us?"

"I'm not attacking!" snarled the dark copy. "The centurions attacked first."

"Lady Palutena, wait," said Pit. Warily, the centurions backed off. "What are you doing here?" He asked, advancing on Pittoo.

"I WAS just passing by," came the snapping response. "I didn't think I'd be attacked."

"Pittoo HAS to be working for someone," said Palutena. "He lost the power of flight."

"I can HEAR you, you know," said Pittoo. "And stop calling me that. It just so happens that I got my wings back. I'm on my own. Matter of fact, that's what I was thinking of telling you."

"What else should we call you?" Pit asked.

"How did you get it back?" asked Palutena curiously. "I thought that was impossible."

"Impossible for you, maybe," muttered Pittoo. "Viridi helped me," he said, more loudly. "She had a little job for me. The reward was my own wings." He showed off the soft grey power surrounding his wings.

"Oh no," said Palutena. "She didn't…"

"The Cloud Dragon will come back," said Dark Pit, shrugging. "What's the big deal?"

"You've upset the balance in favor of the earth!" Palutena exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"What Viridi asked."

"This gives her considerable power," murmured Palutena. "It's not in our favor."

"Relax," said Pittoo. "She just wants to use it for rain and seeds. You know. Ecosystem stuff."

"I hope you're right, Pittoo.

"And stop calling me that," he growled. "My name's Kuro." Pit tilted his head. Kuro folded his arms, a challenge gleaming in his crimson eyes, daring them to question him.

"Not Pit, not Dark Pit, not whatever you call me," he said. "Kuro. I'm nobody's copy."

With that he spiraled away on the downy grey power of flight he'd taken for himself.

"Upset the balance?" Pit asked as they flew back. Palutena was anxious. "Yes, Pit. There are four Sacred Beasts who have existed since the dawn of time. The four elements correspond to different gods. With the opposite Sacred Beast defeated, the god of that element gets the other element's power and becomes more powerful."

"Killing the Phoenix, for example, strengthened Poseidon and his Sacred Beast of Water, the Leviathan. It weakened Hermes, the god of messengers, who controls fire."

"Killing the Cloud Dragon will have strengthened Viridi and her Sacred Beast, the Tortoise, the Sacred Beast of Earth."

"And weakened... us?" asked Pit.

"Yes, Pit. The Cloud Dragon is my Sacred Beast. In addition to the goddess of Light, my element is the heavenly winds." She frowned. "Viridi was never meant to have so much power. She controls both the earth and sky now."

"And that's... bad."

"Yes, Pit. That gives her power over us."

"Oh."

"And Kuro is on his own again, which means we have to look out for him. The Cloud Dragon WOULD be one way to get the power of flight."

"I don't know, Lady Palutena. I think he's okay."

"He seems okay, but we should be ok our guard all the same."

"Okay. ...Say, Lady Palutena, there isn't any way for me to get a power of flight, is there?"

"The only way that I've seen is to defeat or kill an appropriate being. Many of the good ones are important for maintaining the heavenly balance, while you wouldn't want the powers of the evil ones."

"Aww."

"Besides, it's not so bad having me helping you, is it?" Her reassuring smile brightened his spirits.

"Of course, Lady Palutena! I wouldn't trade it for anything."


	4. Underworld

Just because Hades was gone didn't mean there weren't things to fight.

The Underworld naturally spawned monsters. They were born out of resentful souls who would not be reborn.

Monsters meant fights and experience.

He was doing them a service, really.

Defeating these fiends released the souls. Off they went to be reborn. Hundreds would replace them, sometimes the same ones who hadn't gotten rid of all their resentment.

Nobody was monitoring the Underworld, really. He was the only one down here, exploring, fighting. If it weren't for him, the flow of life might actually stop. And nobody would know why. Until the gods finally noticed. Until the gods finally squabbled over the Underworld, and fixed it.

Yes. He was doing them a service.

Without Hades' influence, the Underworld was actually a pleasant place, if you didn't count the fiends and occasional leftover Underworld troop. All darkness and cool lighting and unusual places. Medusa's favorite fiery inferno was far to the west, and no souls went there anyways. It wasn't natural, actually- she'd made it herself. And Hades' twisted influence was gone, making the Underworld a spacious, infinite cavern.

And all his. For now. He liked it here. He liked the cool, damp places and the lack of harsh lighting. Kuro supposed there was a reason he liked darkness so much, but he ignored it.

There was also a steady stream of payment to be had.

Here he could be himself. There was nobody down here to possibly find him, unless some god's champion wandered in. He gleaned trophies in the form of weapons and hearts. The hearts he scattered amongst the weakened souls that littered the darkest corners, waiting to regain strength. He had no need of them. He had no god to give them to.

His claws tore into the ichor of another fiend, and he grinned fiercely. Of course, these creatures were more satisfying kills. Born of resentment and the darkness of souls rather than the will of any god, they were stronger, fiercer. The energy of the strongest coalesced to make godly weapons.

The lupine creature howled and broke apart into pale wisps. Kuro collected the hearts and moved on.

He was approaching the city of souls. He could see the city's tall crystal spires in the distance, and the souls seething and passing about the base. He turned aside. The Rewind Spring was there, and he might accidentally revive the Cloud Dragon. Further on he could see the torrent of souls, starting to ebb into a less furious flow.

To his left was a hill. It was... green?

Green, with growing things.

He hadn't been here before. Kuro landed, the power of the winds dissipating from his wings. There was a forest here. How, where there was no sun? But no- there it was, high above, imprinted on the dark, distant sky-cieling of the Underworld like a-

Memory.

There were soft giggles. Small, pale forms danced amongst the trees. Two soul-made, small girls came out from the undergrowth. Their eyes were blank sockets. He stiffened as they approached, mouths open in smiles that were no doubt charming in life. One tugged on his tunic to offer up ghostly flowers. Automatically, he took them.

And the scene changed.

The girls vanished, replaced by a blank darkness over the barren soil that was the Hill of Memories. Even the ground was blackened. Kuro walked, confused. What was this supposed to-

There was a ring on the ground, a ring so small and insignificant he almost missed it. Kuro picked it up. Silvery as it was with soul-stuff, he had little idea of its original coloration. He turned around and came face to face with-

Himself.

It WAS him, not Pit, because the clothing was dark. His eyes were blank, his mouth gaping in fear, and he realized what he was holding. The Ring of Chaos. When he- had been less than nothing. All because of Pit. Because he was connected to Pit. Because- he was his copy.

"NO!" he roared, turning and taking off, the silvery ring slipping from his fingers. No. No! He wasn't Pit's copy. He didn't rely on him. He was himself!

There was a dark orchard. His wild flight pattern crashed him in it. Kuro felt pain flare through his wing, and blacked out.


	5. Persephone

He woke to a feeling of warmth. His left wing ached with pain, but he felt comfortable. Kuro came to realize he was in a bed of some kind, with a fire crackling quietly nearby. He opened his eyes.

He was in a small room, of perhaps a cottage. For now, he was alone. The room was sparsely furnished but cozy. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was the Underworld.

Kuro sat up, noticing that the top of his tunic had been stripped, and now hung from his belt. His wing stung, and he turned to look at it. It was wrapped in white bandages.

The door opened, bringing in a pale girl with curling brown hair and a green dress. "Oh," she murmured. "You're awake." Under one arm she carried red fruits, which she set on the table.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to hide his rising alarm. "Where am I?"

"The Underworld," she said quietly. "I'm Persephone."

"Persephone," he muttered.

"I'm Viridi's little sister," she said. "A prisoner of Hades. Long ago I used to help Viridi with the changes of the seasons and fertility. Now I tend the Underworld's orchards and- when I can- help with the passage of souls."

"You'll be pleased to hear that Hades is dead," he said.

She folded her hands. "Oh, I know."

"Why haven't you left?"

"Because someone must provide comfort for the dead." She tilted her head. "Which- you are not, obviously."

"What am I doing here?" he asked warily. His wing twinged, and he glanced at it. "You crashed and broke your wing. You were delirious when I found you," Persephone said. "I have used my magic to help. It should be better soon."

"Thanks," he said dully.

"I would like to know what YOU are doing here," she said. "What is an angel doing in the Underworld? What interest does Palutena have in the abandoned land of the dead?"

"I don't work for Palutena. Or anybody," he replied. "I'm down here to fight fiends."

Her eyes widened. "A noble task. One I myself have failed to achieve, many a time." She turned to the basket, picked up a fruit. "You see, I am a goddess," she murmured. "But I am weak. Had I the strength, I would take over the Underworld's care. It needs a guardian."

"Yeah, the last one burned out," scoffed Kuro. She smiled, and took a bite of the pomegranate in her hands. "Exactly. Without a guardian, this world will eventually collapse, releasing the fiends and souls into the surface world. I had expected it to be showing the signs already, but now I see why it has not."

She smiled at him. "You have been protecting this place, Kuro."

He stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

"You told it to me, when I found you. You repeated it many times, along with another name- Pit." She looked sad. "You seemed very desperate to be considered separate from him."

"I AM separate," he said. She just nodded.

"Soon your wing will heal. You will be free to go. What will you do, Kuro?"

It seemed an honest question. He wanted to fight more fiends, obviously, but Persephone's plight and that of the Underworld was not something he could ignore. Telling a god would provoke an attempt to take the Underworld for themselves. Persephone seemed suited for the job...

"When will my wing be healed?"

"Soon," she replied. "Within the hour."

"Good." He gave no other answer, and she did not pry. She ate- gods did not need to eat, he thought, but she said she enjoyed the taste- and stirred the fire. Finally Kuro sensed the return of strength to his wing.

He got up, pulling the bandages off his wing. "You're going?" she said. "Be careful. Here, take this with you- it may protect you." She offered him a single silvery crystal, on a dull rope cord. Kuro pulled his tunic back onto his body and accepted the pendant.

"I'll be back," he said simply before taking off. Where were the fiends?

Presently he returned with a pouch full of glimmering hearts, and alighted in front of Persephone's home. She was outside, and moved to meet him. "You're back," she murmured.

"Here." He thrust the pouch at her. "Will this help?"

She took it with a puzzled look and peeked inside. A moment later she gasped. "S-so many hearts!"

"The fiends around here drop a lot," he said, scratching his head. He still would not meet her gaze. "Will it help?"

She came closer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her. Cool lips brushed his cheek. Kuro stiffened and turned towards her, feeling his face start to burn. "You have a good heart, Kuro," she said. "No matter what anyone thinks. Yes, this will help. A little. Enough of these and I might have the power I need to become caretaker." She looked off into the dark sky, her expression hopeful.

"Then I'll get you more," he said. "I'm not about to let this place collapse." He wasn't a goody-two-shoes like Pit, but even he wasn't about to let the whole balance of the world be thrown into chaos.

She beamed at him. "Thank you."


	6. Growing

_Time cut- Kuro has been helping Persephone for awhile, helping her gain strength so she can keep the Underworld in balance._

* * *

><p>Kuro set the bag of hearts down on the pedestal. He opened it, backed off, and watched the hearts lift off. Flashes of silver magic attracted his attention, and he watched as Persephone worked on her castle. She wanted a place for the souls to come, to house the orchards. She had ideas for a soul-based militia to help Kuro keep the fiends under control, made of volunteers that would cycle out. After all, to hoard souls for something so base as a militia was wasteful. But they too would be staying there.<p>

She'd even offered Kuro a base, to rival Pit's.

And he was thinking of accepting.

It was odd how comfortable he felt with the idea. He wasn't one to take orders from anybody, but Persephone had a relevant cause- keeping the world in balance- and she wasn't really his commander so much as his guide.

He sailed up to her. Soon they'd need to move the offering. The castle was nearing completion. And it was nice, he had to admit. The tall spires had an ethereal quality. Despite its pale beauty, it was a coolly lit place, melding seamlessly with its surroundings in a misty, easy light. Persephone insisted on using silvers and blues rather than the garish, rotten colors associated with Hades and his troops. The Underworld was about souls, she said. Not death.

Persephone, the goddess of the dead. She was clad in a glittering silver dress that dragged behind her when she walked. Her slender arms were exposed, and a humble silver veil fell over the back over her tumbling brown hair. All this she wore because she liked it. Because it made her feel beautiful, and Kuro had convinced her that if she wanted, she should wear it.

Compare that to Hades, the god of death. Wearing who knows what of ugly, clashing colors. Full of arrogance and pride and a sick, twisted nature.

Kuro thought Persephone was much better.

Already the faint twisting mist of souls lit the silver-blue halls of the castle. They scattered as he came in to land beside Persephone. "Thank you for the hearts, Kuro," she said, turning to him and beaming. He liked the way she said his name. Others hesitated, as if not sure of it- of him. When she called him, it was eager and unhesitant.

"There are lots of fiends," he said. "How's the power level?"

She glanced at the castle. "It's coming along. I can accomplish things. Making my own tools is next. Affecting things, making a difference- that's after even that. That's when I can see if some souls will help you, Kuro. That's when I can hold the Underworld together. That's when I can guide the souls to their next life."

She looked excited, but tears were gathering in her eyes. Kuro folded his arms, uncertain of what to do. She wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I just never thought I'd actually be able to help. And- I'm just a little scared." Seeing his look, she quickly added, "I don't want to become like Hades. What if the power-"

"You like Hades? I don't think so," said Kuro. "Hades was missing a few screws."

That made her laugh. "You're always so stern, Kuro. Thank you."

He couldn't help sneaking a smile when she turned back. "I have all of it except the library tower built," she said. "Kuro, here. I want you to see this."

She floated up, came around to the grand gates leading to the courtyard. A silver disk formed the platform for it. Inside was the courtyard- swirling dimly with souls. Through the castle's gate was the foyer. "Up here," she said, lifting up and darting through a circular hole in the ceiling. He followed.

Inside was a calmly lit room, completely clear of souls. The floor was cool blue, the walls a dull silver. It was a suite of some kind. There was a chest, a cauldron, side rooms. "This way," said Persephone proudly. She let him enter.

It contained a plush bed, piled with a nest of soft blankets. There was a chest and weapon rack. The whole room was softly lit with a glowing orb at the top of the roomm.

Kuro approached the bed, turned to look back at her. Persephone swayed back and forth, biting her lip nervously. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I thought you preferred a messier bed, for your wings, right? I can change it to a more traditional one, if you like..."

"What are the other rooms?" he asked.

"A gear room, for you to mix your weapons- when I get that power. You can store your weapons there, for now. A training room, once I can figure that out... and the central room has what will be the difficulty cauldron and memory sphere." Again the nervous look. "Do you like it? Maybe you'd prefer to stay where you are now. That's okay. I know how much you like living on your own. I just thought that I could give you some support here."

"I can hunt fiends better from here," he muttered. "But back home, I..."

Kuro raised his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Back home you're on your own. You don't rely on anybody. Everything you do yourself. It's very satisfying for you," she said. "I understand."

"This is a nice place," he said. "I might use it. But I have to..."

She smiled. "I get it. I'm just glad you'll use it."

"I will," he said.


	7. Commander

He yelled a challenge at the fiend. A dark bull, flecked with orange, it rolled its too-massive shoulders and charged. He sidestepped, a silver blade in hand, and cleaved down its side. Black ichor dripped from the wound as the creature turned back towards him. It spread its jaws, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. Kuro was unimpressed. He fired glittering silver-white bolts at its face. The fiend hissed and charged again. This time, Kuro somersaulted over it, cutting a bright line down its back. It stumbled to a stop, gurgling, and collapsed.

He collected the drift of hearts that emerged. A melodious voice sounded, delighted, in his head. He saw the image of Persephone with it. "It works!" she cried, clapping her hands. "How do you feel about it?"

Pit hefted the Persephone Blade in one hand. "It's solid," he said. "Not the best damage ever, but the mechanics are good. It's got good melee and ranged damage and the range is nice."

"The ranged shots should expand with distance," said Persephone. "What do you make of the fire rate? Is it too slow, or..."

"Nah, it's solid too. The melee attack rate is good. It's an all-around blade."

"Hopefully I can improve it," said Persephone anxiously.

"It's good," Kuro repeated. He smiled a little, watching her light up in his head. He cocked one hip, setting a fist on it. His tunic had been altered- with his permission. Persephone had changed all the gold accents to silver, to represent his position as "emissary". He still wore black, but the cut was finer and she'd added a few more silver touches.

He liked it. Emissary. He was individual, but if he had to give an alliance, he'd say Underworld. It meant something different these days.

Though he wasn't sure if anybody else knew that.

He returned to the Soul Garden (Persephone's name for her silver palace) and deposited the collected hearts in the offering. In the central foyer, she descended the stairs, conducting a collection of souls around her in a swirling cloud. She was very focused on her task, and did not acknowledge him until she was outside and had released the souls up toward the dark sky. A soft mist of them crept up around Kuro's feet, curling and tickling in an almost doglike manner. He scattered a handful of hearts around them, causing them to scatter, glowing pink in dots where they'd absorbed hearts. That pink would dissolve and make up a lighter tint in the souls; Persephone had told him that pure white souls were ready to move on.

She came back in now, smoothing wisps of brown hair out of her face. "You're back," she said happily. "Come, I have something to show you."

He followed her, Persephone Blade in hand, through the Garden. They arrived in the inner courtyard, where several messes of souls drew themselves to attention. Several silvery, bull-headed forms coalesced, and a three-headed dog shook its heads. "They've decided on their forms," said Persephone. "The Peacekeepers."

Kuro followed her down the lines of Peacekeepers. Their forms varied. The Minotaur was popular, but so was the Cerberus form. There were a few Hydra and, at the back, a single Dragon flexed its claws. Persephone touched Kuro's shoulder. "They're to help you fight the fiends. You'd be their commander, if you wished."

He hesitated. "Nobody knows how to fight them better than you," said Persephone. "But I can be their commander if you don't want to. We just need their help. If the Underworld is to be kept in balance, the fiends need to be kept in check everywhere. They spawn so quickly..."

Kuro laid a hand on the side of the dragon. It had a cool, smooth texture, like polished marble. "How did Hades keep them in check?"

"He harvested them," she said. "Used them to form his army, or to feed his perverse appetite." Persephone laid one pensive hand on one of the heads of a Cerberus. Kuro followed the movements of her thin, pale fingers for a moment. "I have no other commanders," she said. "I'll not seek them unless I have to."

"What would I have to do?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have to do anything," she said. "But you'd be able to command them as you wished."

"I don't want to command souls," said Kuro, looking into the pale eyes of the Dragon. To his surprise, they had black pupils, behind which shone an undeniable intelligence. "What type of commander you are is up to you," said Persephone. "And again, the choice is yours."

He thought about it, looked into the eyes of the Dragon, and closed his eyes, thinking. Cool air puffed against his arm, and he opened his eyes to see the Dragon shifting its head to nudge him. "I'll do it," he said. "But it'll be on my terms."

The ranks of souls seemed to straighten and stand at attention as their commander took his power. "Some need to go in every direction," he said. "Split into four groups for now. A Hydra with each, some Cerberus, and as even a number of Centaurs as you can." The Dragon puffed air into his hair and he turned to it. "You..." Kuro muttered. "You're with me."

The Dragon dipped its head, a low rumble in its throat. "Go out, stick together, kill as many fiends as you can." A snarling grin flashed across his face. "If possible, every one you see."

The souls there dissipated, flowing up and out of the courtyard. He turned to the Dragon, who watched him with respect. "You're with me," he repeated coolly, and bounced up in the air. "Good luck!" called Persephone.

"Thanks, but I don't need any," he replied, and sailed off. At his heels trailed the white Dragon.

"You're not dumb," he said. "Back me up. We're taking the finer pickings."

The creature offered no comment, but its eyes were serene and sharp. Graceful in the air, it led a swoop with its head and neck to switch to his other side.

A pair of fiends caught Kuro's attention. Cat bodies with the necks of snakes hissed and snapped up at them. "I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right," he purred confidently, then dove down. With a single strike he cleaved through the neck of one of the beasts; beside him the Dragon's claws closed around the body of the other. The Dragon's massive jaws cut into the fiend's neck. Both dead fiends dissolved into a spray of souls and a scattering of hearts.

Kuro looked up at the Dragon. "Well done," he acknowledged. It blinked at him, a cool reply, then raised its head as he looked to the horizon. "We're near the river," said Kuro. "Right at the edges here. I've been told it's a bad idea to cross it. I'm inclined to play along." He folded his arms. "Lots of strong fiends here. They build up in the outer badlands. I can't usually fly out this far and expect to take down too many in a day."

The Dragon was watching him with glittering white eyes. He flashed a grin. "I usually work alone, but I bet we can bag a dozen in two hours." The Dragon puffed cool air from its nose and raised its wings. He sprang into the air at the same time it did.


	8. Goddess of the Dead

_Pit's POV_

_End of flood of previously written things. After this, I'm still working on it. At… whatever pace._

* * *

><p>"The Underworld sure looks different," commented Pit as he sailed over it.<p>

"Yes, it does, and that's why we're here. I'm sensing something different about the Underworld and its denizens, and I want you to check it out."

"Gotcha."

He flew over a garden of black trees with silvery leaves that fell in a stream like water. The pale forms of souls twisted between the trunks. A single clear stream wove into and out of the garden. "It's so peaceful here," said Pit.

"Yes, that's how it should be," said Palutena. "The Underworld is a place of peace for souls in the cycle of rebirth."

"So it's not evil?"

"The people who rule the Underworld have been evil," said Palutena. "With Hades gone, it makes sense that it would revert to its natural state."

Pit dodged around a rock wall and spotted something in the distance. "What is THAT?"

Palutena sounded distressed. "I don't know. It's new to me. Come on, I'll take you closer." They darted in. Pit made out the shapes of silver spires- wreathed in mist-

"I'm gonna have you stop right there."

Palutena stopped Pit, and he looked around in surprise. In a silver flash, two figures appeared in front of them, having darted in to hover. A huge white dragon curled in midair to regard them, and in front of it hovered Kuro, arms folded. He looked different- his tunic was cut differently, made of black and silver. It looked more elaborate, and he stood proudly in it, head raised in a challenge.

"Kuro!" exclaimed Pit. "What are you doing here?"

"Working for the new landlady," he replied. "And I can't have you two idiots barging in on her."

"New landlady?"

"Kuro? Is everything all right?"

Pit saw a new image in his head- a goddess with pale, almost translucent skin and curling brown hair beneath a veil. A silver dress cloaked her form. "Who are you?" asked Palutena wondrously.

"Oh," said the goddess shyly. "You must be Palutena. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Persephone."

"Persephone?" said Pit.

"The Persephone?" asked Palutena. "Hades kidnapped her a long time ago, Pit. But why is she so powerful?"

"Kuro helped me," said Persephone. "I'm taking care of this place now. You're Pit? You look just like Kuro."

"He looks like ME," Pit growled, but Persephone continued, "Kuro, have you been rude?"

"No," he growled in a sulky tone, eyes lowered.

"That would be a yes," said Palutena apologetically. "He kinda was," Pit said.

"I'm sorry," said Persephone. "Kuro, why don't you lead them to the Garden?"

"But-!"

"Kuro, please," she said quietly. A foreign emotion touched his eyes, he glanced to the side and sighed. Beside him, the dragon uttered an odd purring noise.

"Fine."

Privately Palutena said, "She must be something special to have gotten Kuro on her side. Last I checked, he didn't take orders from anyone."

"Come on, this way," said Kuro, turning. The dragon hung back to flank Pit as they approached the palace.

"It's so beautiful," said Pit.

"It's called the Soul Garden," said Kuro bitterly.

"Something's got him twisted up," said Palutena privately.

They landed lightly at a silver disk extending outside the gates. Kuro hung back behind as Pit entered, but the dragon followed him through and nosed him as he crossed the floor, suddenly playful. "Whoa!" exclaimed Pit, stumbling. Kuro followed them in as a figure appeared at the top of the foyer steps.

Persephone was young and vibrant. "Hello!" she said eagerly, trotting down the steps to greet them. She stood before Pit with a welcoming smile, and he couldn't help but smile back before remembering his manners and bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, Pit and Palutena," she said. She tilted her head at Pit. "You really do look just like Kuro. It's amazing, really."

"He looks like ME," Pit repeated.

"Oh, yes, the whole copy thing," she said, looking embarrassed. "That upsets him a lot, you know. He only wants to be considered different." She smiled at Pit as Kuro arrived, coming to stand at her shoulder with arms and wings folded protectively. He watched her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, yes," she said, turning to him. "I hurt your feelings, didn't I?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. You were only trying to protect me..."

The hard veil over Kuro's eyes fell away, and he looked almost vulnerable. He lowered his gaze from her face. Persephone smiled with a gentle concern, and he at last muttered, "It's fine."

"Yeah, she's pretty special," said Palutena to Pit. "I can see why he might like her." To Persephone, she asked, "What do you do... here?"

"Keep the balance," said Persephone eagerly. "With no one to look after it, the Underworld threatens to collapse. Kuro was helping before he even knew it-" this earned her a glance from the dark angel, and she hastened on- "but somehow I got him to help me. I watch over the souls now."

"Where are they?" interjected Kuro. "There's usually tons in here."

Persephone looked embarrassed. "I wanted the main foyer to look nice for our guests."

"It's nice with them around," Kuro said. "It's not so empty." Persephone ducked her head in further embarrassment. "Still. I like the way the silver looks."

"I guess," muttered Kuro, glancing off. But Pit had the feeling that he wasn't actually upset.

"Keeping the balance- what do you mean?" asked Palutena.

"I make sure the souls are sent on their way," said Persephone. "Without a guide, they'll never make it. Hades's presence was previously enough to push some of them onward, but..." She flashed a shy smile.

"Without her, the Underworld collapses, and souls mix with the surface world," said Kuro. "I don't think you want that."

"No, we certainly don't," murmured Palutena.

"Good," he said.

When the audience was over, they departed out the front gate again. The dragon in the front hall stopped them momentarily to stare deeply into Pit's eyes with silver-lined ones. "Okay..." Pit muttered. "Stay calm, Pit. I think it's inspecting you," said Palutena.

A few moments passed and the dragon puffed a cool, glittering cloud over Pit. It withdrew. "I think you pass," said Palutena, and Pit slowly walked by it. Kuro patted its snout.

"Ready to use the power of flight, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit eagerly.

"Of course."

Kuro escorted them to where they'd been before. "Get out," he said, almost sounding tired.

"Let's not argue with him," said Palutena, and flew Pit out.


	9. Reflected Soul

He was woken by a snuffling, scratching noise. Kuro shifted, blinking slowly awake in the misty light of the Soul Garden. He got up, yawning his complaint, padding with bare feet and mussed hair to the entrance of his base.

The Dragon was poking its head up through the hole in the floor. Its huge claws held on to the edge, and it snaked its head up to nose him, nearly knocking him over. He stared at it sleepily, remaining unbothered even when it blew cool, glittering air over him.

"What?" he asked. "What do you want?"

It snorted and nosed him again.

"I'm not gonna follow you," Kuro said. "You woke me up."

It made a purring, squeaking noise. Again the glittering cloud.

"What's your deal, anyway?" asked Kuro sleepily. "Are you really made of souls?"

It went still, eyed him for a moment, then scratch-scratched with its claws on the floor and made pitiful eyes at him.

Kuro slowly returned to his room to pull on his sandals and fix his hair. He agonized for a few moments between his potent Wolf Claws and the new, shiny Persephone Blade, then took the Blade.

He came back out to see the Dragon still quietly sitting with its head on the floor. "All right, what do you want?" he demanded. It made the noise again, a scratching ruk-ruk.

"Fine, I'm coming."

It perked, looking pleased. It withdrew from the hole, and he called the winds around his wings and dove down after it.

It wiggled its body, then loped with giant, heavy strides out the front gate and leapt up into the air with powerful wings. Kuro followed it. "Where are we going?" he asked hopelessly. The Dragon merely glanced at him and led on.

They were sailing towards a rock wall, one of the Underworld borders. The Dragon dodged around it, tucking into a pocket he hadn't known existed. It widened inside, leading on, a canyon.

Until it reached a waterfall.

Clear silvery drops fell from a stream down past the floor. The Dragon tucked its wings in tight to dive past it. Kuro did the same, but didn't expect the strange quality of the water. It tingled on his skin and made him feel dizzy. He gasped with the cold sensation and shook his head on the other side.

The Dragon came back to fly beneath him. The dizziness only increased, and his wings started to fail. Through the fog, he felt an acute sense of alarm at his lack of control. He was following the Dragon beneath him, and its outline started to blur. Kuro fought for his consciousness, and wound up collapsing on the back of the Dragon.

He opened his eyes a few moments later to feel wind brushing past his face. His head was clearing. The Dragon circled slowly down to alight on the ground. It twisted its head around to puff sparkling mist over him. Strangely enough, it made him feel better. In its mouth it held the Persephone Blade, which he'd dropped.

After a minute, he held out his hand, and took the Blade back from the Dragon, who delicately reliquished it. Kuro rolled off the Dragon's back. "This had better be worth it," he growled.

Ruk-ruk.

"Right."

He turned around.

The waterfall stretched tall overhead. It fell, shimmering, into a pond glistening white and silver and black. Shimmering bubbles hung in the air. Kuro stood on a crescent of black soil, where spiny black trees grew dark red fruits Kuro recognized as pomegranates.

The Dragon moved forward to sip at the water. Raising its milk-flecked head, it tossed it in a motion for him to approach.

He was wary of the water, but came forward. It motioned him further, until he arrived at the water's edge and peered in.

Inside he saw his reflection. But it was perfect, impossible. Through some trick of the water, his wings were flecked in silver. His skin was translucent and swirled slightly with motes of dust. His clothes were black, dusted with silver stars, and at his side glowed Persephone.

He looked like... a king. An angel. Was this what his soul looked like? He felt he recognized this image, felt it was… part of him. That was... impossible. No way his soul could look so pure.

The Dragon dipped its head beside him, watching him closely. Kuro knelt, took a handful of water. He started to raise it to his lips, but the Dragon snorted, knocking it out of his hands with a whip of its tail. "Okay, fine, I get it," he snapped. "Don't drink the water."

The Dragon purred in its throat and raised its head to the blue depths of the hollow above. It puffed a glittering cloud of dust through its nose, then its great chest swelled. Its head reared back, mouth opening, and loosed a plume of fire that was almost made of living light. The fire licked at the sheer rock, danced around the bubbles, and at the top of its reach poured into the waterfall, which filled the pond with dancing white and rainbow light.

The Dragon ended its fire. The air was left filled with glittering dust. The bubbles were filled with white fire, the waterfall poured on, white and silver and blue, and the pond glowed with reflective light. He glanced around and saw that the pomegranate trees were delicately budding silver leaves.

Kuro stared at the Dragon. "You're definitely not just something made of souls."

The Dragon blinked, rumbled deep in its throat, lowering its head a little.

"So what ARE you?" he muttered. Another blink from the Dragon. He thought he saw motes of dust in its silver-white eyes, like the trailing filaments of souls. "Some sort of spirit beast, is that it?"

The Dragon perked a little, expectantly. "Sacred beast?" asked Kuro. "But there are only four..."

The Dragon made an exultant, excited noise all the same. "Sacred beast?" confirmed Kuro. "But of what?"

He scowled at it. "You're not the soul of the Cloud Dragon, right? Because you don't look similar." The Dragon shook its head and puffed glitter over him, appearing satisfied. Kuro sighed. "I don't get you."

Ruk-ruk, squeaked the Dragon.

"Why wake me up to show me this, anyways?" Kuro muttered. The Dragon rumbled lightly and snorted, spreading its wings and arching its head up to indicate it was time to go. Kuro glanced around one last time at the silver-leafed pomegranate trees, the glowing waterfall, and the fire-filled bubbles, then spread his wings and readied the Persephone Blade.

The Dragon leapt forward and sailed up around the cove, followed by Kuro. Silently he flew beneath and behind the Dragon. When it dove through the waterfall, he followed through in the space in the water that it left behind.

As they flew, he asked it, "The reflection in the water. Was that supposed to be... my soul?" The Dragon perked its head at him with open, intelligent eyes. "It was too bright," he muttered. "That can't be my soul. I'm dark."

The dragon's eyes softened, and it bumped him in midair, nearly knocking him out of the sky. "Watch it!" he snarled. The Dragon made a sound like laughing, repeated chuffs from its huge lungs.

He realized he hadn't seen its reflection in the water. All he'd seen was Persephone, standing with him, but on the wrong side... On his other side had been...

Just light. The Dragon had been with him, but it cast no reflection in the shimmering pond.

It didn't have a soul...?

* * *

><p><em>Honestly, I don't know precisely where I'm going when I'm writing this story. It writes itself. The characters and the story want to do things. Even I'm not sure why they want that until later.<em>

_I'm a little further ahead already, next chapter is probably ready, and I'll post it tomorrow or something. The story is promising to pick up, but I'm not sure where it's going to go. It's just as much an adventure for me as for any readers!_


	10. Calm Before

In the coming days, Kuro tried to find the cove again, to mark its location in his mind, but as much as he looked, it was nowhere. Maybe there were certain conditions for it. Maybe that was why the Dragon woke him up to drag him there.

Fighting fiends carried on as usual, yet he also found time, almost felt compelled, to spend time with Persephone. Unlike petty Palutena or Viridi or other gods he'd known, Persephone liked to go out and actually SEE the realm she ruled.

Kuro formed memories, moving up out of peacefully similar days. The Dragon breathing fire on a dead, spiny tree, causing silver leaves and blue flowers to slowly blossom, and Persephone clapping her hands with delight. Sitting beneath one of the Dragon's fire-breath trees while Persephone dipped her hands in a stream and roved the area playing with souls. Persephone in the Soul Garden's orchard, gazing into the Dragon's shimmering eyes and petting the side of its head.

She was the healer, and he was the fighter. She was the gentle touch sending souls to rebirth, and he was the cutting blade splitting reluctant souls into their true forms.

The Dragon was, somehow, both. Its fire could heal or harm. He'd seen it do miraculous things- once out of black earth its fire had created a shimmering crystal, growing like a living thing- and he'd also seen it tear apart with claws and teeth.

He's ALSO seen it digging a giant hole like a dog would and rolling around in the dip in the soil, and freezing when it realized he was watching. It flipped back onto its legs, gave him a stare, and walked off as if it had been doing nothing unusual.

He attributed this to the Dragon just being weird.

Persephone was fond of the Dragon. She identified it as female and addressed it respectfully. When he asked her about it, she just said, "The Dragon is a creature of great power. Even gods must be respectful before such things." He pressed her for more information, but she avoided his questions, saying she'd like to explain to him all at once someday. He wished she'd at least give him pieces.

Persephone had as full and complete a power now as any other goddess. The Soul Garden and his base were as potent as any other. By now he'd abandoned his old base in the ruins. It didn't compare to his life here. Emissary. Helping Persephone wasn't as restrictive as working for another god. She never really gave him orders- she TALKED with him about what was needed. She wasn't afraid to venture out with him- show him things, or let him show her things.

And the Underworld was flourishing. In response to the gentle, nurturing nature of its new ruler, the landscape was changing a little. Orchards were the first common sight, spiny black pomegranate trees, then silver-leaved gardens, fields of blue wildflowers on marbled black-and-white earth. The torrential River Styx (which he still didn't approach) calmed to a gentler flow, and sprouted white plants in the rocks along its banks. Flying far enough one day, Kuro found that Medusa's old inferno was completely vanished, replaced with a vast dark ocean or lake, the charred remnants of a castle rising far from shore. He didn't venture out, but turned back, letting old souls lie.

He should've known such peace wouldn't go undisturbed.


	11. Gusts

"So many souls," fretted Persephone. "More of them each day. I'm afraid the humans have gotten into another one of their wars."

Kuro glanced up, leaning against one of the outer spires in the City of Souls. He refused to go much further. He didn't like this place. Persephone stared up at the stream of souls, recently slowed, which was beginning to swell again.

"If they have, it's none of our business," said Kuro. "Let Palutena worry about peace, if she even thinks she has to meddle with human wars."

"I suppose," murmured Persephone. "I just hope it's not enough to throw the world out of balance."

Kuro smoothed dust off the Persephone Blade. "We'll worry about that when we get to it," he muttered.

The Dragon soared in between the spires, loosing plumes of fire that brightened the crystal they touched. It landed beside them, peering up at the stream of souls. Kuro noticed a few last drops of black ichor dripping from its maw. "Been hunting?" he asked it, patting the side of its head. It licked its lips, clearing away the black drops from its dappled muzzle.

"What do you think, great one?" Persephone asked the Dragon, turning to it. The dragon snuffed, eyeing first her, then the stream of souls spiraling high above. Its eyes softened, gleamed with a slow progression of silver shades, dark to light, white and shades of Underworld-blue. It shuffled, eyes fixed thoughtfully on the stream.

"Helpful," muttered Kuro dully, and Persephone shushed him. The Dragon made one of its scratching, squeaking noises, this one like a purr. It turned its head to bump Persephone's torso with its snout and flicked its eyes and head downwards, scratching at the ground.

"We'll wait here," said Persephone. The Dragon nodded and launched off with a clack of claws on the dark stone beneath them.

The Dragon approached the stream of souls, a speck next to the size of it. It hovered near the stream, flapping heavily with its wings before loosing fire at it. The souls it touched turned white, and a strand of the stream spiraled down faster, brighter. The Dragon stopped its fire and dove through the stream. Both Kuro and Persephone stiffened, uncertain of the effect it would have on the Dragon.

It emerged trailing the clear-blue haze of souls on its wings that shook off as it snapped them open. It came back in to land, trailing something in its teeth.

It was a black soul. Persephone had evidently never seen its like either, just like Kuro, but she seemed to understand what it was. "Evil," she said. "I've never seen such an evil soul. Someone dark has died this day." She looked up at the Dragon. "Do I redeem it, as with all other souls?"

The Dragon shook its head, and suddenly released the soul. It attacked and tore it to pieces, to Persephone's horrified gasp.

"A soul like that doesn't deserve to be reborn," said Kuro. "It would have made one huge fiend down here all on its own." The Dragon nodded. "But that's not all you got out of that, right?" he asked it.

The Dragon arched its back, shuddering as its pupils narrowed to slices of black. It opened its mouth and breathed out- breathed, gently, unlike how it blew fire- a ball of light. Persephone touched it.

She stiffened, looking stricken, cried out. A moment before Kuro could knock her away from it, she released on her own and stumbled away. "Touch it, Kuro," she breathed. He eyed her, then reached out for it.

A succession of images flashed through his mind. An overwhelming tangle of vines breaking through a wall. A strangle of thorns taking hold of a desperately escaping human. Creatures of wood and stone and plant attacking. There was Pit, above, blown back and prevented from helping. His shots rebounded off the wind. And a vengeful goddess with long blond hair, her image imprinted on the sky.

All the images were from ground level. They were imprints, gathered from souls by the Dragon. The memories of humans who were now dead.

Kuro stumbled back from the light. The Dragon, satisfied, crushed it aggressively beneath a paw.

"Viridi is exterminating the humans," said Kuro. "Pit can't stop her."

"The Cloud Dragon is dead, and my sister has the wind," said Persephone.

Kuro stared at her, the power in his wings humming.

"How did the Cloud Dragon die?" murmured Persephone. "This WILL upset the balance, if it continues..."

His chest felt tight. The Spirit Dragon eyed him knowingly. It knew. He couldn't breathe.

"Kuro?" asked Persephone, looking at him curiously.

The winds were calling around his wings, on their own, it seemed. He took off, away, out of the City of Souls and- he didn't know where. Away.

"Kuro!"


	12. Guilt

No. No. It wasn't his fault. It couldn't be. He was nothing. He was a copy. He couldn't be responsible for anything.

_Isn't this what you wanted?_ a small voice asked at the back of his mind. _Didn't you want to be responsible? Pit is responsible for lots of good things. Makes sense you'd be responsible for bad ones. You're a reflection, aren't you?_

No. He wasn't a copy! Why-

WHY DID EVERYTHING HAVE TO GO WRONG?

He realized he'd reached the River Styx. Kuro stumbled to a landing. He stared dizzily across the grey waters. On the other side, the earth and air were black and murky. Persephone had once told him that the holy River Styx held back the land of Tartarus, the place responsible for all evil. It was the duty of Underworld guardians to keep watch over the River.

The River was fine. But he- Kuro, dark, shadow, crow- had caused evil anyways.

He screamed his frustration, swung the Persephone Blade every which way, fired a few shots for good measure, and flopped back on the ground. He punched the tip of the silver sword down into the packed earth and released it, laying down with his wings and arms spread to the side.

Something was hot on his chest. Kuro reached into his tunic and pulled out the thin-roped silver crystal that Persephone had given to him a long time ago. It was glowing, flashing. Maybe she was looking for him, or warning him, or protecting him from something; by the Gods, he didn't know. He'd never asked what it did, just worn it.

There was a familiar whoosh-whoosh, as of large wings. The crushing thump that followed was also known to him. The Dragon made a soft crooning sound to announce its presence- as if he couldn't have noticed it landing- and shuffled closer. He permitted it to creep up beside him and rest its head next to him, on his arm, and he bent his arm upwards from the elbow to stroke the side of its head. He wasn't sure how it had found him- the crystal, maybe- but he was oddly glad that it was here. Wouldn't ask any questions, like Persephone might if she'd found him.

He scratched the Dragon's smooth scales. It huffed, made a few noises with its jaws and tongue, opening and closing a few times, and settled still, nose bumping the Persephone Blade. It breathed mist over the sword, which glittered in the light.

"I can't talk to her," Kuro muttered. "She'll ask me things."

The Dragon crooned, eyeing him. Its eyes were big, right next to him like this. "You know, right?" said Kuro. "You're not the Cloud Dragon, but you know that I killed it…"

Ruk-ruk, went the Dragon, soft and slow and sad.

"I didn't know something like that would happen," said Kuro. "It was a way to get my wings back, and Viridi had it, so I did." He paused. "I guess… I was different then, huh? I'm not much different now… but maybe I'd have thought twice about it." He shook his head. "But I never would have changed if I hadn't had my wings back and met Persephone. Was it good, then? I don't know…"

The Dragon purred softly and nudged him. "What?" he asked. "What do you want?"

Silence. It watched him, as if reassuring him it didn't want anything. He sighed. "You're weird. You're one weird beast. You're not… you're not souls, not like the other Peacekeepers, right?" He paused. "They're probably all out fighting fiends. Here I am doing nothing." The Dragon snorted and Kuro rolled his eyes. "I don't have to fight all the time, I guess. That's… that's kind of why she GOT the Peacekeepers, anyways."

The crystal was hot again. Kuro picked it up with his free hand, pausing to curse the Dragon- "Your head is so heavy. I can't move my arm."- prompting a snort. It was flashing. "What's up with this? Do you know what this does?" Kuro asked the Dragon. It lifted its head to blow glitter over it- the Dragon's answer to everything, honestly- but this time, it did something.

The crystal lit up, and after a few moments, Persephone's voice entered his mind. "THERE you are! I found you!"

Kuro scrambled to his feet frantically, stumbling back into the Dragon's neck. Oh, right. Goddess. Didn't have to physically visit him to speak with him, just identify where he was. And the Dragon had done that for her. He glared at it, betrayed, but the Dragon seemed pleasantly surprised at what it had caused, just as surprised as him, if not as displeased with it. Kuro edited his startled push back against the Dragon into a more sustainable lean, trying to recover a little bit of his pride.

"Kuro, I think I know why you ran away," said Persephone. "But I won't ask about it. All I have to say is, if you want to tell me, you can." It had the ring of a decision. She'd thought about this. "Right now, I need you back at the Soul Garden. We need to talk about my sister and what she's doing."

"Right now?" he complained dully.

Persephone hesitated. "Yes. I'm sorry, Kuro, but this situation requires as immediate a response as we can give."

He sighed and picked himself up, stopping his lean back against the Dragon. It crooned its comfort and nudged his arm with its head. "You can rest if you need, maybe," said Persephone, softening her previous statement. "But we need to discuss first."

"Yeah." Kuro pulled the Persephone Blade out of the earth, flicking dirt from its tip, and followed the Dragon into the sky.

* * *

><p><em>I went through and added all the chapter names that the AO3 version of this story has. Don't be alarmed, friends. ^w^ Same chapters, just titles! Huzzah!<em>


	13. Plans

Persephone had managed to create a glassy, flickering orb through which she could observe. She hadn't needed it before, because what happened on the surface wasn't her concern and what happened down here she could see for herself either with her natural godly vision or by physically going to it. The orb could see the Underworld perfectly. The surface was a little flickery, but it worked. Kuro found her hovering anxiously (both figuratively and literally) by this new orb when he arrived.

"So, what's happening now?" he asked dully.

"My sister has been fending off Palutena's forces with the wind," said Persephone, turning to Kuro. In doing so, she turned away from the orb, and the Dragon shuffled behind her to investigate it. Kuro ignored it as it sniffed about the new object.

"What about the other gods?" Kuro asked.

Persephone considered. "Few have any kind of power that could work despite Viridi's wind, and she is the main land power. She can hold off any land attacks just fine."

"And the sea? What about that?"

"Poseidon only cares about his ocean, and not much for the humans."

Kuro folded his arms. "So that leaves... us."

Persephone looked nervous. "Maybe. True, the Peacekeepers wouldn't be affected by wind, but I hate to ask souls to fight in such a large scale. And… besides, what about you? You won't be able to lead them..."

"Viridi can't destroy them. They'll just have to fall back if they get scattered," said Kuro. "And let's just say that I'm-" he choked on it for a moment- "-immune to wind."

"True..." mused Persephone slowly. "I just... She is my sister, Kuro."

"Honestly? I don't think you've been her sister for a long time," muttered Kuro. "She got on just fine."

Persephone lowered her eyes, darkening at this thought. Kuro cleared his throat. "Besides, it's our duty. Don't think about it too much."

"I... I suppose. And..." She turned to face the Dragon suddenly, catching it mid-attempt to gnaw on the orb. "Fair Spirit Dragon!" she declared. "Will you assist us in restoring the balance?"

The Dragon snorted its surprise, then tilted its head. Persephone clapped her hands and bowed low. A goddess, bowing-? Kuro watched closely. He might have a chance to figure out what the Dragon's deal was. Persephone continued, "I know it's not your habit to interfere, but if this continues, the cycle of life and death could be broken. That is your domain, is it not?"

Kuro's eyes widened. "Hey," he said, catching her attention. "Its domain is what?"

"Yes, Kuro. Now is as good a time as any to tell you. The Spirit Dragon watches over Life and Death." Behind Persephone, said Dragon was deep in thought.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "The Sacred Beasts control the elements." But Persephone was shaking her head.

"There are two sets of Sacred Beasts, Kuro. Four to control the elements, in two pairs, partnered with four gods. And then... Four above everything, above the gods, who existed at the beginning of time. Their existence is a little more of a secret, because not many know very much about them. The Spirit Dragon is one of the higher four."

"What are they?" asked Kuro, folding his arms.

"I don't know all of their names or shapes," said Persephone. "I think no god does until they see them. But I believe there's... One for Fate and Luck, one for Time and Space, one for Magic and Energy, and the last... Life and Death. They created the earth and the gods, then split apart to guard their domains, so the tale goes. Normally, they don't interfere. Most don't interact with anyone at all." She turned back to glance at the Dragon. "I was surprised when the Dragon appeared to us."

"They're more powerful than the gods," said Kuro, starting to understand her mysterious clues. "They control things that no god should have power over." Behind Persephone, the Dragon watched him silently. Persephone nodded. "They keep some things in balance. Just like a god will keep the balance with their natural power, so do these creatures keep it. And like a god may exercise their influence on their particular domain, so may the High Sacred Beasts pass judgement and act if they see fit. Which is why," she said, finally turning back to the Dragon, "I am asking your assistance."

Kuro watched her, watched the Dragon. "What if they die?" he asked.

Persephone paused, turning back to him slowly. "I... I don't know."

The Dragon finally broke its silence with a chuffing laugh. It pushed forward to nuzzle Kuro's chest and looked up at him with its version of a smile.

"Will you be reborn, if you die?" asked Kuro. It returned his gaze with large, gentle eyes and nodded. He scratched its head. "Good. It'd be terrible to lose such a good fighter. You're the only one that can match me."

It purred and pressed its head into his chest, nearly knocking him over. "Okay, okay," he growled. "Enough with the affectionate stuff. I don't- yes, okay, you're welcome. Happy?"

It backed off, glancing coyly at him and curling its body gracefully to gaze at Persephone. A silence passed between them, which Kuro watched. They did this often. He was used to it.

"You will help us," said Persephone at last. The Dragon nodded, not breaking eye contact. She reached out to hover her hand over its head. "Thank you."

"So, we have a plan?" asked Kuro.

"Yes," said Persephone. "I think so. I will have to ask the Peacekeepers-"

"We do have an abundance of souls lately," muttered Kuro, getting a glare from her.

"-but as soon as they agree we may proceed."

"Good," said Kuro, already turning away. "I'm going to go choose a weapon."

"I'll try to make a stronger Blade, if you like," offered Persephone. Kuro considered. "Yes," he said. "That'll work." He started to grin at the thought of battle. "Viridi won't know what hit her."

"Yes..." murmured Persephone. He glanced back at her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'll try." She giggled as the Dragon nudged her. Kuro hid his smile and turned back.

* * *

><p><em>My apologies if the writing for this chapter is a little choppy. I've had a long day, and while I was trying to write with the usual finesse, this sort of chapter is all too easy to pound through.<em>


	14. Movement

_Sorry this one took so long! I lost my mojo for a little. I'll try to get back on it! X3_

* * *

><p>"Life and Death, huh?" Kuro asked the Dragon while they were flying towards the exit Persephone had created. "Funny, I've never taken you for a dark kind of spirit."<p>

The Dragon's pupils narrowed to slits, and it bared its teeth ferociously. It looked menacing. A moment later it was back to normal, and swooped to bump into him with a happy expression.

Persephone laughed. "The Spirit Dragon is all about duality, Kuro. The ferocity to destroy, to kill... And the gentility to nurture and give life." Kuro saw her in his mind. Her usual veil had been embellished with silver jewels, her dress had an added sash connecting to her forearms, and it was longer, more elegant, wrapping around her... She knew she was on the stage. Kuro caught himself smiling and wiped it away in favor of a sharper focus.

The Peacekeepers flew around them. Winged shield-and-spear-wielders, sinuous feathered-snakes, any form that would get them to the surface, to the air, that could fight. Kuro sharpened his control of the winds that powered his wings, darting forward, looping around and up, practicing speed and direction and ways of changing the wind in the very area around him. He needed a way to punch through any gale Viridi could send. Once he was satisfied, he rejoined the Dragon at the front of the Peacekeepers.

They were nearly to the exit. Persephone apologized for its distance from the Soul Garden- she'd had to find an area close to the surface, where she could open a portal wide enough to let them through. Kuro himself would have come through one of the natural entrances, one he found himself some time ago. This was a wide portal on the "cieling" of the Underworld, one showing blue sky and edged by a twisting mist. He grinned a little to himself. Persephone had grown considerably in power.

Even now he was carrying an improved Persephone Blade. This one she'd actually commissioned from Dyntos, instead of making it from her own power. Unsurprisingly, Dyntos already knew about Persephone. He'd demanded a hefty price in hearts, which, fortunately, Persephone had been able to spare. She was strong enough now to not need hearts.

Kuro had to admit it had paid off. The silver weapon was more ornate and even more deadly. Its attacks could chill enemies. And now that Dyntos had crafted it, he could make it with combining and even collect it from the power of enemies.

Of course, that meant their enemies could, too.

But they wouldn't have it for a while yet- hopefully not until he defeated them.

They flooded out from the earth, in green rolling hills, up towards the sky. The Peacekeepers formed into ranks as Kuro spoke with Persephone. "Viridi's next target is just east of you, over the river," said Persephone. "I'll be following you every step of the way, Kuro. I'll try to advise you as best I can."

"Right," he muttered. "Alright, let's go." He turned back towards the troops and motioned for them to follow, and took off. They streamed over the river and towards the town, just as a dark cloud appeared on the horizon. They had to look like a silver cloud to Viridi's forces as well. Light and dark, Kuro thought. But this time, the light was from the Underworld. How ironic.

They reached opposite sides of the town at the same time. A preemptive gust of wind whirled through the Underworld forces- it passed right through them. They were solid enough to fight, but wind didn't affect them. It DID affect Kuro, who floundered before punching through on his own wind currents. The Dragon hovered behind him to catch him if his winds or wings failed. After a minute, the wind let down, and the two forces were left in the same position, staring at each other.

Viridi's voice punched into his mind. "What are YOU doing here, Dark Pit?" she asked. "And whose forces are you leading? I thought you worked alone."

Kuro heard Persephone take a deep breath before revealing herself to Viridi and replying, "He's leading my forces."

"Wha- who ARE you?" snorted Viridi. "Why are you here?"

Persephone's face fell with bitter pain. "My name is Persephone," she said slowly. "Goddess of the Underworld."

Viridi made several spluttering sounds.

"Hello, sister," murmured Persephone.


	15. First Blood

_Sorry for taking so long. My motivation with this story comes and goes. Thank you for the reviews, they encourage me to write more! Battles are tough._

* * *

><p>"I thought- but- I thought you- HOW?" stammered Viridi.<p>

"Hades kept me captive. With him dead, and no one left to guide the Underworld, I became its caretaker," Persephone replied.

"Why are you HERE?" Viridi demanded. "Are you here to stop me? Why?!"

Persephone took a deep breath and straightened. "You are upsetting the balance, Viridi," she said. "Cease your slaughter of the humans. With less and less chance for reincarnation, human souls are flooding the Underworld. If you do not stop, the cycle of life will be completely broken, and the world will fall into ruin." She spoke in a strong and clear voice, ringng out towards her sister.

"The world will be a BETTER PLACE without humans!" Viridi cried. "Can't you see that?"

"Viridi, the cycle of life exists for a reason," pleaded Persephone. "The circling of human souls keeps this world in balance, gives this world energy. Please, stop this."

"Or what? YOU'LL stop me?"

"Yeah, we will," snarled Kuro. Next to him, the Dragon bared its teeth, growling deep in its throat.

"We will if we have to," said Persephone. "But it doesn't have to be like this! Sister, you and I, we can safeguard the cycle of life and death together!"

"Not so long as these humans are around," said Viridi. "And if you're going to oppose me on that, you're not my sister."

Persephone's face showed an ache of pain. "Very well."

"Forces of Nature, crush that pitiful human town!" cried Viridi.

"Kuro!" cried Persephone.

"Peacekeepers, defend it!" he echoed, diving for the town. "Keep the Forces of Nature off of the humans. Help them escape, whatever you need to do, just- defend them!" If they could do something to help this town, it would be their first victory in shutting down Viridi's campaign.

An assortment of cries met his orders. Beside him, the Dragon pumped its wings, keeping up with him easily. Its pupils had sharpened into an active hostility. "You stick with me," he said. "She didn't bring a commander this time, but next time, she might. We're pretty much both commanders here, and she doesn't know that. It'll give us an advantage."

It rumbled an acknowledgement. Kuro targeted a cluster of Nutskis and shot them down. He followed up with a set of Parashooters and a Blader. All around him, many Peacekeepers succeeded in preventing Forces of Nature from even reaching the town. Viridi's attempts at bothering them with wind only affected Kuro, who carried on anyways, and hindered her own troops more than anything, often blowing them right into the ghostly point of a spear. At one point, a Nutski blew right into the Dragon's jaws. A single crunch made it vanish.

The Peacekeepers weren't doing so badly. Many of them contained vengeful souls of those Viridi had killed, and "death" would merely return them to the Underworld, knocking them out of this battle. Meanwhile, Viridi's forces required greater time and energy to make, and dealing with them would actually set her back.

The Dragon growled at Kuro to get his attention for a moment, mid-battle. It gazed at him intensely, its eyes glowing a miryad of colors. It puffed a small flame and indicated the large swath of ground forces still approaching. A few Peacekeepers had moved to fight them off, but the majority were still occupied in the air. "Go for it," Kuro said, grinning wickedly. "I'll be right behind you."

The Dragon "grinned", eyes narrowing for a similar wicked smile before turning and tucking its wings close to dive for the attackers. It breathed out a rolling cloud of white, flickering fire, leaving life-stripped shells in its wake that vanished after a few moments.

"She's taking their Life," murmured Persephone.

"And I'm gonna take the lives of the other ones," added Kuro, diving down to nab any enemies the Dragon had missed. The very earth blackened with death where the Dragon so chose, and Kuro silently hoped that the Dragon would never have cause to destroy on a truly large scale.

Kuro shot down any remaining creatures (there were very few) and circled back to another side of the town as the Dragon moved for another pass. At this other side of the town, some of the Forces of Nature had broken in already, and he dove in for a landing. The Persephone Blade cut through his enemies smoothly, and he grinned as hearts flowed out from his targets and around him, into Persephone's reservoir of power. He was stealing the energy Viridi had put into making these creatures.

At one point, he saved a pair of humans- one older woman and a young girl- who had failed to escape. He cut apart an Urgle which had cornered them to find them, and they looked up at him with a mixture of fear and hope. He backed out of the alley which they were huddled in. "Go on, get out!" he snarled, shoving them along as they ran. He tasked a winged spear-bearer to follow them as they moved, and returned his attention to the walls of the town, where the enemies were thickest. They'd broken several holes in the wall and broken the gates, where he decided he'd take a stand. He planted Peacekeepers at the other holes.

"You're doing well, Kuro," said Persephone. "Viridi did not understand how strong we are."

"Yeah?" he grunted. "Great. Maybe this'll be over soon. What a pain."

There was an arcing cry, a familiar roaring- the Dragon sailed over the town and landed beside him. "Hey," he greeted it, in a lull between waves. "Dealt with the force over there?"

_Rrrrrrr._ The dragon's eyes narrowed proudly. "Good job," he said. "Help me here."

The Dragon joined him, a whirlwind of teeth and claws to match his flashing blade. Between the two of them, none got close to entering through the gates, preventing a little more structural damage. He hadn't exactly prioritized protecting the humans and their homes, knowing that this was just the first of many power struggles- but now that it might be possible, he felt slightly proud of it. Many might return to find their homes undamaged.

"Honestly, this is too easy," he muttered.

"Viridi wasn't expecting resistance," said Persephone. "She brought this force to demolish multiple towns in succession, and the humans are too weak to defend themselves from most kinds of godly power."

"I guess."

"We'll have to be careful," she murmured. "Viridi will know us now."

Kuro cut through another enemy. "Yeah, yeah. We'll handle it."

"I hope so."

Kuro made a face. "Will you calm down? We'll handle it. If we don't, the balance is broken. Simple as that. Plus, we have me." He grinned.

The Dragon snorted. "And the Dragon," he added, rolling his eyes.

The Forces of Nature were dwindling, and Viridi snarled out, "Argh! That's enough! Fine, you win. Forces of Nature, RETREAT!"

Kuro lowered his blade as they turned and sailed backwards. "Good choice," he scoffed.

"Don't think this is over, Pittoo. I'm just cutting my losses. I haven't given up yet."

"Nobody said you had," he replied coolly. She made an irritated noise. "I WILL come back."

"Sure," he said. "We'll be ready for you."

"UGH! Your impudence is so… infuriating!" Viridi's face changed and cooled. "And you. Persephone. Don't think I'll forget this."

Her presence faded. Persephone sighed. "I'm sorry, sister…"

"Don't_ apologize_, she _disowned_ you," said Kuro. This only made her look more gloomy, and he failed to hold back a sigh. "Well, we won. Don't look so disappointed. How many casualties?"

"A lot of humans," said Persephone. "But… not as much as there would have been. The majority are still alive, being guarded by Peacekeepers outside the town. As for us, we lost maybe a quarter of our forces. Viridi lost two-thirds."

"Yeah, that's not an even match. She didn't expect an actual fight. Tell the Peacekeepers to bring the humans back."

"Yes."

Kuro ascended and watched the stream of humans re-entering. "They'll rebuild," he said. "Humans are tough that way. Kind of."

"Yes, they will. Gather up the Peacekeepers. I'll open a portal and you can come home."


End file.
